What I Desire!
by Soulofnone911
Summary: War is about to begin. Light and Dark will soon clash. How will the universe fair when the boy who was never meant to wield the Keyblade vainished? -Ties into 'Do I Deserve This?-


**This ties into 'Do I Deserve This?'**

**I don't own anything.**

Long Ago, there were two Beings that were born. One Called Light and the other Dark. The beings were bored and decided to created lesser beings, to see what their creations would be like. Dark followed the rules, the beings created for each other, and have some of his creations in a separate section called the dark multiverse. This is where tragedy stuck in all worlds. Light in his section ,with the other creations, has the Light multiverse and bends his rule sometimes in order for the greater good to continue on. They were to busy to talk with their section to talk to each other.

However, Light took a peak on one of Darks world and it was... horrified. And without Dark consent, he sent few of the lesser beings on each one of the worlds Light created, wanting them to find their happy ending. They both mirror each other with slight differences.

Light being nurturing God and Dark being a stickler to the rules they set up. It was normal like any other relation ship. Beings that respect each other despite their different ideals.

Until today.

**"LIGHT!" **A shout being heard from where Light was standing, as Dark appeared. Light saw his friend and kept his composure.

"How can I-" but Light was cut off before he could continued on what he was going to say.

**"You took some of my creations, Light! We agreed to not interfere with each others universe!" **Dark shouted, knowing that it was not fine with his friend interfering with his world. Oh, he's fine with having children taking on an adults, but** no one** interferes with his universe!

It took a while before Light spoke. "I couldn't stand and watch some of your creations to d-do such horrors on some of your people! You want me to do nothing!? I watched each one of their tragedies and with knowing that, I took a few of them with enough light away to find their own ending!" It shouted at the last part, knowing that was what Dark is. Bringing tragedies.

And knowing that it is out of his control on what Dark universe does.

**"Fair is fair Light! We made the rules and have to uphold them!" **Dark sighed before continuing** "Just.. put them back where they were and this will blow over." **He really didn't want to fight over this. there are just some rules you have to follow.

"No." Light said, not changing his mind on this.

"**Don't be foolish, Light. I know our ideals are different, but I respect you with you caring nature."**

"And the same can be said to you, knowing that you follow the rules to the end."

They were usually jealous with each other on some things. With how one has the other doesn't, but it doesn't change their relationship.

Not even the slightest.

**"Look how about a bet." **Dark said.

"Bet?"

**"We have have a war using our lesser beings in play. The limit will be One month. And whoever wins, the winners word is final. You can even use the ones you took to fight. But it will be in your universe since you broke the rules." **With dark wanting to be fair.

Light sighed and finally nodded.

Before Dark left to prepare, he gave Light his last words.

**"Hope you prepared for what's comming"**

Light looked down, knowing that it will be it's fault for what's to come. His mind is made up however, and he will not loose.

"I'm sorry." it whispered softly before giving a snap, letting their powers return to them.

* * *

**Hello and I just wanted to give out a new idea. Light and Dark universes fighting each other. **

**(Basically Dark nights; Metal from DC comics)**

**Here are the dark multiverse Version of characters. This is not all of them and would like to implement more:**

_**Naruto**_

**Jiraiya-(Has the Rinneegan)**

**suigetsu-(Trained by kisame and wields Samehada)**

**Karin-(Reincarnated soul of kaguya. No god like powers, just strong)**

**Tailed beasts two through Seven-(Feral and more animalistic then Cannon)**

**Nagato-(Lost both Konan and Yahiko on the same day)**

**_Kingdom Hearts _**

**Soranort-(Sora possessed by xehanort) **

**Kairi-(Nobody and Thirteenth member of the Organization)**

**Ventus-(Remembered first Keyblade war and took on Vanitas personality)**

**Aqua-(Anti-Aqua)**

**Takes place after Kh 3**

**Hope the idea isn't to bad. If you want to make your own version of this, I don't mind. **


End file.
